Até O Fim
by Yasmin Ortiz
Summary: Isabella,ingênua e apaixonada,é traida pelo seu noivo e sua melhor amiga no dia de seu noivado.  Decidida a esquecer ambos,percebe que isso será impossivel quando descobre estár grávida,mesmo assim,não suporta a idéia de perder seus filhos,e decide luta


**Que eu enterrei minha chave do lado do carrinho incrementado dele,**

**Entalhei meu nome nos assentos de couro dele...**

**Arrebentei ambos os faróis,**

**Abri um buraco nos quatro pneus...**

**Talvez ele pense antes de me trair.** **(Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood)**

–Ai Alice,cuidado com esse zíper! – eu disse quando o zíper do vestido do vestido pegou na minha pele.

–Desculpa! – ela disse.

–Ai meu Deus,onde está Tanya? – eu perguntei e o zíper novamente pegou na minha pele.

–Ai! – eu exclamei.

–Pode se olhar. – Alice disse e eu me virei.

–Pode falar! – ela disse.

No espelho nem eu mesmo me reconhecia,o vestido coubera perfeitamente em mim,e os detalhes,eu estava linda.

Vi pelo reflexo do espelho Tanya entrando no quarto,ela subia seu vestido,e seu cabelo estava bagunçado,seu batom borrado,ela devia estar dando uns pegas em alguém.

–Estava pegando alguém Tanya? - Eu perguntei.

–Você nem imagina. - Ela disse sorrindo perversa,não entendi o por que do sorriso.

–Estou te esperando lá embaixo Bella,aqui tem jente demais. - Alice disse.

–Não,espera,eu também vou decer.- Eu disse.

–Então vamos.- Alice disse.

Decemos as três juntas,Edward já me esperava lá embaixo.

–Você está linda.- Ele falou sorrindo.

–Você também! - eu falei sorrindo boba.

–Vamos dançar?- ele perguntou.

–Eu não sei dançar. - eu disse sorrindo.

–Eu te encino! - ele disse sorrindo torto.

–Tudo bem! - Eu disse.

Edward deu um toque no DJ e ele botou uma música romântica.

Edward me puxou pela cintura,e botou as pontas dos meus pés em cima dos dele,com cuidado por causa do salto alto.

–Agora é só me seguir. - Ele disse sorrindo torto.

Edward dançava comigo,perdido em outro mundo.

–Você não está feliz? - eu perguntei vendo seus rosto frio,diferente do que sorrira para mim a alguns segundos.

–Claro. - Ele disse tentando desfarçar,Edward sempre foi meio distante de mim,no começo eu achava que era por que ele queria sexo,então a um mês,mesmo eu não me sentindo preparada,eu transei com ele,mais mesmo assim,não adiantou,ele continuou distante e um tanto frio ao meu lado,raros eram os momentos,como acontecera a segundos,que ele sorria para mim.

A música acabou e eu e Edward fomos para a mesa de fora,perto da piscina,hoje era nosso noivado,tinhamos que ficar juntos,pelo menos era o que eu chava.

Edward olhou por sobre o meus ombros e sorriu,olhei para aquela direção,e Tanya fazia um sinal,mais então,quando olhei para ela,era estava acenando,acenei em troca.

–Tenho que ir. - Edward falou depois de alguns minutos.

–Mais é o nosso noiva... - Eu tentei dizer,ele me lançou um olhar mortal.

–Eu tenho que ir,será que você pode se cuidar por alguns minutos? - Ele perguntou frio,abaixei a cabeça como sempre.

–Claro. - eu disse baixinho,ele saiu da mesa,todos me olhavam.

Fui até a piscina,não tinha ninguém,todos conversavam ou na mesa de fora,ou lá dentro na digamos "balada" de Alice,confesso que gostaria do meu pai ou minha mãe aqui comigo,mais minha mãe morava na flórida,e meu pai,bem,ele não queria que eu casase com Edward pois ele só queria se aproveitar de mim,ou seja,eu estava no campo minado,onde no meu noivado,não tinha ninguém da minha familia.

–Ei,Bells! - Jacob disse.

–Jake,ainda bem que você veio,sentesse.- eu disse batendo no cão ao meu lado,Jake se sentou do meu lado,cruzando as pernas para que não molhassem,pelo menos eu tinha meu melhor amigo comigo agora.

–Então você está mesmo aqui,noivando com Edward? - Jake falou olhando para a água da piscina.

–É,eu acho que sim - eu disse olhando para apiscina também.

–Bells,você sabe o que eu sinto por você,e você não está me dando ao menos uma chance... - eu o cortei.

–Jake,pare por favor. - eu disse.

–Bom Bella,eu não posso ver ,daqui a uma semana você casando com um homem que masoquista como Edward,eu sinto muito. - Jacob disse olhando para mim,seus olhos transpareciam sua dor,que feriu meu coração.

–O que...o que você está querendo dizer com isso Jacob? - eu perguntei olhando diretamente para ele.

–Que eu não posso ser seu amigo,se você... - o Parei de novo.

–Não me pessa para escolher entre você e Edward,porque você vai sair perdendo nessa,sempre foi e sempre será o Edward. - Eu disse com certo pesar.

–Então é isso? - Jake perguntou.

–Sim Jake,eu sinto... - Ele se levantou e saiu correndo,certo,agora eu estava sem ninguém,eu acho que Edward valia tudo isso.

Me levantei,precisava falar com Tanya,ela era quem sempre me ajudava.

Perguntei para uma moça desconhecida,e ela disse que viu uma mulher subir as escadas,fui até o corredor de cima.

A música trocará em baixo,agora era uma romântica,não mais a que passava.

Quando me aproximei do quarto de Edward,começei a ouvir gemidos,gemidos de Edward,eu o conhecia,e gemidos de...Tanya?

Entrei no quarto de uma vez,e não acreditei no que vi.

Edward estava em cima de Tanya pelado,Tanya estava em baixo,eles tranzavam loucamente,~quando Tanya percebeu minha presença,sorriu e Edward me olhou,imediatamente saiu de cima dele,se cobrindo com lençol,enquanto as lágrimas deciam pelo meu rosto,meu estômago ia embrulhando.

–Ai meu Deus Bella,não é isso que você está pensando! - Edward tentou explicar.

–Bella.. - Tanya ia dizer algo,mais eu a interrompi.

–Ai Meu Deus,eu preciso vômitar. - Ei disse e corri para oq aurto do lado.

Vômitei entre lágrimas,depois lavei minha boca e voltei para o quarto,Tanya subia seu vestido e Edward estava apenas de calça.

–Bella... - Edward disse. - Me desculpe,mais aconteceu,au amo Tanya,desde o primeiro momento que a vi.

–Eu...eu tenho nojo de você. - Eu disse secando as minhas lágrimas,sai correndo para fora Edward veio atras.

–Espera. - ele gritou.

Tropessei na beira da piscina e cai na nos olhavam,pra mim com dor,para Edward com da piscina devagar,Alice me ajudou.

–Sito muito. - Edward disse. - Mais eu amo Tanya.

–Vocês dois,me causam enjoos. - eu disse olhando para Edward e depois para Tanya que chorava de cabeça baixa. - Mais saiba Edward Cullen,que eu nunca mais derramarei uma lágrima por causa de você,ou por causa dessa puta.

Edward tentou vir para cima de mim,mais Carlisle o segurou.

Sai correndo,Alice tentou me segurar,mais eu me soltei.

Andei pelo aquele caminho da mata,logo chegando a rua,cada passo que dava,minha cabeça martelava,eu havia abrido mão de muita coisa por causa de Edward,para ele me trair com minha melhor amiga,só de lembrar da cena tive que parar para vômitar.

Parei em um orelhão.

–_ALÔ? - Era a voz de charlie._

–_Pai,vem me buscar? - eu pedi entre lágrimas._

–_Claro meu anjo,aonde você está..._

**1 mês depois...**

Deposi daquele dia,eu ao menos me levantava,vivia gritando o nome de Edward,mais como eu mesmo havia dito,eu não ia derramar mais uma lágrimas,por Edward.

Ao menos hoje eu me obriguei a levantar,os enjoos vinham rápido demais,e eu minha mestruação atrasara,o que eu posso dizer,isso nunca aconteceu,mais quando eu desmaiei,me lembrei que bem,a primeira vez que transei com...ambos não usamos camisinha,e por mais que eu não quisese,existia uma ipótese de eu estar grávida.

Enquanto eu esperava me chamarem,eu pensava na posibilidade de estar grávida.

Era provavél que eu fosse expulsa de casa,na verdade se eu estivesse,eu seria expulsa de casa,mais bem,por mais que eu odiasse Edward,pelo que ele me fez,eu ainda o amava,e era isso que me deixava ainda com mais ódio dele,mais imaginar ter um pedaço dele dentro de mim,meus Deus,um pedaço meu e dele,tipo,nós dois em uma só coisa,velho,é inimaginavel,você se ver em uma criança,bom,continuando,só de pensar em uma coisa,que eu tinha feito,e infelizmente,Edward também tinha feito,valia a pena morar em baixo da ponte.

–Então né... - eu falei enrolando.

–Então... - A doutora me encorajou.

–Então... -eu disse - euachoqueestougravida.

–O que...Isabella...va com calma. - a doutora disse por eu ter falado tudo de uma vez. - respira fundo,e fala - ela disse,respirei fundo e falei de novo só que com calma.

–Tudo calma certo? - eu falei e ela fundo e falei novamente. - Eu acho que estou grávida.

Falei todos os sintomas,e pelo jeito que a doutora me olhava,eu acho que eu já tinha certeza de estar grávida.

–Você vai sentir algo gelado na barriga. - A doutora disse e eu acenti.

Realmente o liquido era gelado,mais nesse momento minha mente já estava em Edward,hoje eu já estaria casada,e talvez essa provavél grávidez não afetasse ninguém,ou melhor,eu estaria casada,provavélmente grávida,e com vários chifres que minha melhor amiga teria feito questão de botar em mim.

–Isabella. - A doutora me chamou,me tirando daqueles pensamentos.

–Sim? - eu disse. - perdão,mais então?

–Está vendo esse pequeno ponto cinza? - A doutora perguntou,botou a seta do teclado em cima de um pequenininho pontinho,que aparesseu na teve a minha frente.

–Sim. - Eu disse sorrindo.

– é o seu bebê. - Ela disse sorrindo. - Parabéns Isabella,você está grávida de exatamente 8 semanas.

Me senti super feliz,quer dizer,felicidade era pouco para o que eu estava sentindo.

–Posso fazer uma pergunta? - eu perguntei para a doutora,meus olhos com lágrimas.

–Claro. - A doutora disse sorrindo.

–Eu tenho 18 anos e vou ser expulsa de casa,minha mãe também provavélmente vai me expulsar também,ou seja,eu vou virar uma sem teto.O pai desse bebê me traiu no dia do meu noivado com minha melhor amiga. - Agora eu já solusava e minha voz saia tremida. - mais mesmo assim eu estou muito mais que feliz,isso é normal?

–Claro que é! -A doutora disse. - álias eu passei por algo semelhante,mais infelizmente perdi meu bebê.

–Eu sinto mutio.

–Meu nome é Rosalie. -A doutora disse. - e de você tiver que ir para de baixo da ponte,pode ir morar comigo,prometo que não sou uma serial Kiler! - ela disse sorrindo,e eu vi a sinceridade em seu olhar.

–Sim. - eu disse,eu tecnicamente não tinha escolha


End file.
